Winter is Coming
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Storybrooke está a salvo, pero, por cuánto tiempo será eso. Algo está llegando, algo peligroso, frío, destructivo y misterioso, un poder nuevo se abre paso en el camino de los habitantes de Storybrooke "-Les mostraremos el poder… De la nieve… Y el hielo… –"


**Disclaimer: **_**Tinkerbell**__,__** Frozen, OUAT**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

**ENCHANTED FOREST – PAST**

_-Yo destruiré toda esa felicidad-La boda, se supone, iba a ser tranquila, no ocurrirían contratiempos, finalmente iban a ser felices… Pero pasó-No voy a descansar hasta lograrlo-Dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse, ella complacida, ellos alertas, enojados, preocupados._

_-¡Hey! –_

_No dudó en voltear a ver de golpe, encontrándose con una espada dirigiéndose velozmente hacia ella al ser lanzada por el príncipe, __**Charming**__, como le llamaba __**Snowhite**__. Al momento de casi impactar, __**Regina**__ no dudó en desaparecer a manera de niebla, dispersándose en el aire y, al disiparse, revelar que la __**Reina Malvada**__ se había ido, al igual que la espada, clavándose en su pared, en su castillo, pero no en ella._

_Una espada, contra suya, no evitaría que ocurriera su venganza. Se dirigió caminando hacia el arma blanca, en el camino, interrumpiéndole otras dos personas – si es que a uno de ellos les podía llamar persona –, un hombre mayor, y claro, su espejo-¿Quieres un trago, Regina?-Le preguntó el anciano._

_-¡¿Tú dirías que necesito un trago?! –_

_-Solo trataba de ayudar –_

_Si tomó la copa que le ofrecía, fue por pura cortesía, o quizá piedad-Gracias-Pero claro, alguien tuvo que interrumpir indecorosamente, ¿Acaso nadie podía respetarla ni al menos un segundo?_

_-Eso sí fue una amenaza ambiciosa-Volteó a verle y sonrió acercándose-¿Destruir la felicidad de todos? ¿Cómo planeas cumplir eso? –_

_Acercando la copa a sus labios, no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro al responder-Con el hechizo oscuro… –_

_El espejo, su espejo, ya no parecía tan complacido como hace unos segundos se encontraba, el viejo tampoco, y lo demostró acercándose a la reina-¿Estás segura majestad? –_

_Bajó la copa-Dijiste que jamás lo usarías –_

_-Al entregar ese hechizo, un trato… –_

_-… Pero igual lo cambiaste… –_

_Ella no habló en ningún momento-Ella no va a estar muy feliz-Finalizó el valet._

_Sin embargo, ese comentario cambió todo, y ella no dudó en mirar al anciano-Desde cuándo debe importarme otra felicidad que no sea la mía-El mayor guardó silencio mientras la reina continuó-Preparen el carruaje-Continuó caminando hacia la salida, dándoles la espalda-Nos vamos a la fortaleza prohibida –_

Claro que, el espejo de la reina malvada no era el único que existía, sino, alguien más no se hubiese enterado de sus planes, además claro, del hada azul. Pues esa otra persona, en su prisión, solo sonreía-Muy bien… Que el juego comience… –

**STORYBROOKE – PRESENT DAY**

Podían quedarse, es más, se quedarían. La respuesta afirmativa de su madre al hecho de vivir en ese lugar, su hogar porque allí se encontraba su familia, le emocionó más de la cuenta. Las cosas habían cambiado, si bien nunca serían como deberían ser, normales, para él estaban bien así. _**Henry Mills**_ se despertó ese día recordando que hacía ya un año su rutina de antes de todo lo ocurrido con la maldición – con ambas de hecho – había vuelto a ser la misma, al menos solo un poco, pues estaba encaminándose hacia _Granny's_.

Sonrió en el camino, todo comenzó allí – en _**Storybrooke**_, claro –, cuando _**Mary Margaret Blanchard**_, Snowhite, su abuela – aunque en ese entonces él no lo sabía, ni lo sospechaba –, le entregó su preciado libro _**Once Upon a Time**_. Casi podía reírse inclusive, quién pensaría que su madre _**Emma Swan**_ podría ser la misma mujer protectora con él de haberla conocido cuando la contactó por primera vez, bueno, eran felices, y eso le importaba. Sobre todo por Emma, no es que su madre, _**la salvadora**_, se sintiera impasible ante lo ocurrido con su padre _**Neal Cassidy**_, pero le ponía alegre el saber que no se encontraba en una profunda pena extrema que fuera matándola poco a poco, sino que era feliz con _**Hook**_.

Y sus abuelos, con su tío el pequeño _**Neal Nolan**_. Sonrió ampliamente, el pequeño cumpliría un año dentro de unos días.

Una vida perfecta.

Una corriente de viento le llegó de repente calándole hasta los huesos, era extraño, considerando que no era una temporada común de corrientes frías, por el contrario, casi era verano. Aún y cuando le agradara la idea, no deseaba pensar que era algo mágico, después de todo, hasta él sabía que de vez en cuando tanto él como su familia y los demás habitantes de Storybrooke necesitaban un descanso de asuntos relacionado con: venganzas, maldiciones, secuestros, villanos, y… Bueno… ¿Quién sabe qué más?

Pero, algo de peligro era necesario en sus vidas, ¿No? Y su mente continuamente le decía algo que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer _Voltea, voltea…_ Negó fuertemente con la cabeza_ Mira hacia atrás… _Luego de tantas insistencias, pensando que lo que sea que haya querido que viera, se marchó ya; giró la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo de soslayo un joven caminando, como creyó, hacia él. Algo en el joven le hizo sentirse un tanto incómodo, casi su rostro ligeramente caliente, era extraño, ¿Acaso sus mejillas se habían enrojecido?

Una mirada ajena de color tormenta se posó con descaro sobre él, aumentando su nerviosismo – si es que era posible –, se sentía paralizado, se acercaba a él, solo unos pasos más y estaría a su lado. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de golpe, las manos enfundadas en puños los cuales temblaban como si de gelatina se tratasen, esperando por la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo, o por qué le estaba mirando tan fijamente, quizá algún comentario. Pero no. Lo único que sintió fue un ligero roce. Algo confundido y, hasta cierto punto, desorientado, Henry abrió los ojos topándose con que el joven continuaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada, el abrigo negro de cuero ondeando ligeramente.

Sonrió un poco, quizá tímidamente aún sintiendo su rostro algo caliente, y siguió su camino hacia _Granny's_, pasando por el lado del chico al correr velozmente, e ignorando la sonrisa ladina de este al ver el hombro de su propia chaqueta cubriéndose levemente con escarcha mientras continuaba corriendo.

**STORYBROOKE, MAINE – ONE YEAR AGO**

Finalmente libre, era lo que pensaba, caminando con gracia para abandonar ese chiquero en el que se encontraba, bueno – pensaba – era mejor que ese recipiente en el que _**Rumplestiltskin**_ le encerró hacía tantos años. Tantos años. Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta, con un grito de guerra, abrió la palma y lanzó un rayo azulado hacia un lado, congelando uno de los árboles en el lugar y, a su vez, astillándolo. Pero no volvería a ocurrir, ella no pensaba volver a esa bóveda maldita, y mucho menos a estar atrapada en ese recipiente, no importaba qué debía hacer.

_«Con el hechizo oscuro…»_

Las palabras de esa mujer, la reina malvada, seguían resonando en su mente, frescas como si hacía unos segundos las hubiese escuchado. Miró a su alrededor, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el _**Bosque Encantado**_, ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería? Sonrió ladinamente, una ceja encarnada. Entonces, ella misma se aprovecharía del momento.

-Oh, tales pensamientos en tu retorcida mente me causan tanta tristeza y dolor-Formó una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar esa voz-Como si la crueldad del mundo humano no fuese suficiente, no, solamente deseas clavarme un nuevo puñal en el corazón –

Dirigiendo una vista hacia el árbol congelado, sonrió al ver a la persona que más deseaba ver, y menos esperaba encontrarse-Vaya, en verdad apareciste –

El chico, sentado sobre una de las ramas astilladas, solo pudo sonreír se medio lado-Sentí tu presencia hace un tiempo, estuve esperando mucho tiempo, mi señora, sin embargo… No creo que haya sido el mejor momento-Dijo más serio.

No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja-¿Puedo saber la razón, cariño? –

-Ah…-Suspiró el incógnito bajando de un golpe de la rama-Hay una mujer, Emma Swan, creo que se llama… Es fuerte, la siento aún desde acá… Y antes de que me digas que tú no sientes nada, recuerda que tengo más experiencia que tú, cielito… –

Lanzó un nuevo rayo, esta vez a su interlocutor-¡Cállate! –

Ni siquiera necesitó evitar el ataque cuando este se disipó frente a él-¿Eso es todo? Vaya, la imprudencia y la ira jamás han sido tus mejores aliados –

Trató de relajarse respirando calmadamente, no iba a soportar ni permitir que su único aliado se convirtiera en el último que no le respetara ni le apoyara-¿Qué quieres? –

-Ponerla al día por supuesto, mi señora-Mencionó haciendo una reverencia frente a ella-Después de todo, no esperará que en verdad le traicione, ¿Cierto…?-Alzó la vista ligeramente hacia la rubia, una sonrisa en su pálido rostro mientras su mirada platinada perdida se encontraba con los zafiros helados-¿… _**Reina de las Nieves**_? –

_**Elsa**_ le miró complacida, la seguía apoyando, y claro, juntos, nadie les vencería-_"Ni siquiera esa tal Emma Swan…" _Es hora de irnos –

-Esperaba que lo dijeras –

Empezó a caminar junto a su acompañante, dejando una estela de hielo y escarcha en la hierba-Les mostraremos el poder… De la nieve… Y el hielo… –

* * *

_**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE**_

_**NO-HAY-YAOI, es decir que: NO-HAY-ROMANCE-ENTRE-EL-JOVEN-Y-HENRY. NO.**_

_**Me gusta el yaoi, y sé que parece algo… Románticón y fluff el "encuentro" – si así le podemos llamar –, pero NO pasará algo así entre ellos. Parecerá, pero repito, REPITO CLARAMENTE QUE NO HABRÁ YAOI ENTRE HENRY/CHICO-DESCONOCIDO.**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ No creo que lo continúe, primero, porque sé que la temporada 4 no va a ser así XD y sé que no acabaré esta historia antes de que empiece la nueva temporada, no con los proyectos que tengo, y mucho menos si llego a empezar clases cuando ya la estén emitiendo. Es más… Como para decir que sigo viva… Que ya acabé clases… Que adoro esto y me lo estuve imaginando pero no supe cómo implementarlo, y… Bueno… Blah blah blah. Y si llego a continuar esto, no será largo, a lo mucho y me gustarán unos… No sé, creo que 5, 6 u 9 capítulos. Solo el tiempo (COFYLOSCOFCOFREVIEWSCOFCOF XD) lo dirá :3_

_Bueno, bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._

_PD: Salió tan fail el one-shot XD_


End file.
